This invention relates to sprinklers, especially to sprinklers for supplying water to lawns and other vegetation. More particularly, the invention relates to sprinklers having a wobbling water distributor head, providing a means for controlling the dimensions of the area to which water is supplied by the sprinkler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,368, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a sprinkler device incorporating a novel wobbling water distributor head mounted at the end of a tubular water-supplying support arm. The wobbling motion of the distributor head causes the support arm, (and, of course, the water stream) to describe a circular path, so that the sprinkler supplies water to a circular surrounding area. Although the radius of this circular area can be varied somewhat by controlling the pressure of the water supplied to the sprinkler, the device does not provide for sprinkling an area of any other shape.